


Messy Love and Regretful Affairs

by NMartin



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Camping, Cordison, F/F, foxxay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia takes the girls to a camping trip, thinking that they need to relax. Still, Madison makes that impossible, deciding to tease her as they get drunk until Cordelia ends up making a mistake. Misty, heartbroken and alone, tries to survive the torture that is this camping trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messy Love and Regretful Affairs

“Okay, since we only have four tents we will have to share.” the headmistress sighed, chewing down on her bottom lip as she watched Misty and Kyle set up the tents in the middle of the small clear of the forest. She knew the place from when she was younger, when she and her now exhusband went on their romantic weekend escapades. Even if the place was full of good memories, she felt sad to be back there, the place where she had been so happy once.

“I’m not sharing with Madison!” Queenie and Nan yelled quickly as they carried some travel bags to the two already set up tents. Between laughs and under the starlet’s hateful look, they looked at each other and smiled. “Zoe can stay with her... I doubt that without Kyle these two are feeling raunchy.”

“Shut up.” the other blonde snapped as she left a third travel bag on the ground, eyes set on the headmistress. “Why can’t Kyle and I sleep together in the same tent?!”

“Because we don’t want _frankenbabies_ in nine months. If you don’t kill them while they get out through your killer vagina, of course.” Madison snapped, checking her phone and sighing in disappointment. “Fuck.” she muttered. Looking up, she walked towards the headmistress and crossed her arms. “There's no signal here.”

“I know.” Cordelia spoke as she walked past the girl and shrugged, a smug grin on her face as she walked towards the other girls. “Okay, so Queenie and Nan, you two together. So either Madison and Zoe go together and try not to kill each other, or Misty stays with Zoe and I deal with Madison.”

“If you want to get in my pants just ask me, Cordy. I could show you how good I am with my tongue.” the starlet growled and looked at Misty. “I could spend the weekend with the swamp bitch.”

“I ain’t sharing my tent with you!” the swamp witch yelled from behind the third tent before walking towards the older woman. “I want to share my tent with you, Miss Cordelia. Don’t make me sleep next to Hollywood, I’m not sure if I can stop myself from killing her...”

“Okay then. Zoe and Madison together, try to not to end up dead. Okay, you can all go for a walk now if you want, but you have to leave your phones here and take…” she bent forward to open her travel bag and took a set of walkie-talkies. “... these. One for each two people, so never be alone if you don’t have one or you’ll get lost.”

“I wouldn’t mind, anything would be better than staying here with you.” Madison hissed, hesitating as she watched the dark-skinned girl and Nan leave their phones in the headmistress’ bag, then Zoe and Kyle, before finally deciding to do the same. “I can’t wait for sunday… A week in the forest, sleeping in shitty tents, with a shared shower in the camping area, with no internet or phones… what are we, cavemen?!”

“Shut up, Hollywood.” Misty told, rolling her eyes and moving to help Kyle with the fourth tent. With discretion, not wanting everyone to notice much, she made sure that the last tent was away from the others. She looked up to the boy, who looked at her with a questioning room, then raised a brow. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“You like Cordelia.” he laughed, rolling his eyes. Misty’s cheeks were red now as she removed rocks and twigs from the ground. They fell silent, working on setting up the tent, Misty glancing a few times at the headmistress. Cordelia was setting up the cooking area in the middle of the four tents, paying attention to that there was enough space to move around and not to get anyone lit up while sleeping. _She’s always so caring._ Kneeling on the ground, wearing a plaid shirt over a tank top, jeans and mountain boots, the headmistress worked on preparing the fire for it to be ready to lit at night. It was early morning, and despite that they had woken up at four in the morning to drive there and get a nice spot near the river, Cordelia seemed to be radiant. Hair up in a ponytail, glasses hanging from the tip of her nose, the headmistress was more than just beautiful. _She looks so hot._ Behind her, Kyle threw a small stone to her bottom.

“Hey!” she stood up straight and put her hands on her hips, looking accusatively at the boy. “What was that about?!”

“I need help setting up your love nest?“

* * *

“Ugh, fucking mosquito bites.”

“If you didn’t wear shorts you wouldn’t be covered in them, you dumbass.” Queenie rolled her eyes just before letting out a yawn. After spending all day setting up the area and exploring the forest, some of the girls were exhausted. Nan was already sleeping, having had an awful headache from listening to everyone’s thoughts for hours, while Kyle had decided to go take a shower in the common building of the camping area. “I think I’m gonna go to bed.” the girl told as she stood up, looking to the others. “Goodnight.”

“Night.” they all muttered in unison, Madison smirked and gave a look around her. With Kyle gone for at least an hour, and the three other witches there, she could simply stand up and walk away, go see if there was some guys partying in a spot near theirs. But there was something that she had planned for them that sounded way better than having sex with a group of strangers.

“So, who’s getting drunk tonight?” she asked with a smirk, standing up and walking to her tent to grab a bag full of glass bottles. “Here’s a hint, me.” she told, licking her lips and then taking out one of the bottles. “Anyone up for a Never Have I Ever game?” she half-joked.

“I can’t believe you.” the headmistress told, sighing and rolling her eyes. She hated Madison, she really did. _Hate_ , that word that she had never felt towards anyone else but her mother and her husband. One had mistreated her all her life, the other had mistreated her for years. Both of them had lied to her, both of them had manipulated her, both of them had decided that using her was the best way to reach what they actually wanted.

But Madison. She did not hate Madison as a whole, she just hated the Madison the girl wanted everyone to see. She hated the starlet, the girl who didn’t care about anything, the girl who did not care what to do as long as she got what she wanted. She hated this young Fiona Goode that had stood in her door a year ago with a cigarette in her hand and three bodyguards carrying her luggage.

 _God, this girl is worse than Fiona and Hank together._ It had taken Cordelia just a few minutes next to her after the frat party to see the girl’s true self, despite how much the other tried to hide it. Sure, Madison was a strong girl. But no matter how much she denied it, she had changed after that night, and accidentally let the woman see her most uncertain, scared self. The true Madison, the girl that hid under sassy replies and bitchy manners, the girl that hid behind a curtain of fame. But of course, she had learned that the innocent girl that was inside the girl would never get out for anyone.

“I told you that I did not want any alcohol near us this week.” the headmistress ended up muttering.

“Oh come on, Cordy. We all know you’re a prude, but let the other’s have some fun. Or maybe is it that you have not done anything else but missionary with that husband of yours?” she raised a brow, watching Cordelia’s face turn into a one of hate. _Cordelia, don’t say yes,_ the swamp witch thought with worry. Madison knew how to make the headmistress fall for her tricks, playing with her mind and being too convincing. Truth was, when she had arrived to the academy she had felt something strange between the woman, but she hoped that she was only imagining it.

“Whatever.” Cordelia sighed and took one of the bottles, looking at it and then giving it to the girl. _There is nothing wrong on having some fun, as long as I make sure no one drinks too much. And Madison will want the alcohol to last the whole week anyway._ “You start, Hollywood.”

“Never have I ever screwed around in an elevator.” she told, wanting to start satisfying her internal curiosity. Madison liked to know raunchy details about the people around her, but having both the headmistress and the swamp witch playing this game, it was more she had ever expected. She took a gulp of the bottle and handed it to Zoe, who shook her head and gave it to Misty. A shake of her head told that she had never done that, and Madison smirked. _I knew it. I bet not even Cordy has done th—_ Her thought was cut off when Cordelia took a long gulp of the bottle, then kept it in her hands. “Oh wow, Cordy. Are you telling me that Headmistress Prude has been naughty in the elevator?”

“You know nothing, Madison. Never have I ever had to help a guy unhook a bra.” she told in an attempt to keep things under control before drinking and handing the bottle to Madison. She drank a gulp with her eyes set on the headmistress and passed the bottle again, both Zoe and Misty drinking. The swamp witch raised the bottle.

“Never have I ever cheated on a test or exam.” she muttered, not coming with anything better than that. They all laughed, bottle passing from one’s hands to the others, finally arriving to Zoe. After both teenagers admitted having skipped class and had laughed at the women for not having done it, it was Madison’s turn again.

“Never have I ever had a threesome.” she told, taking a gulp and offering it to the others. While the headmistress and the wild-haired blonde shook her head, Zoe had to sigh and took a gulp before handing the bottle to Cordelia.

“As if that was a secret.” the woman laughed, making Zoe blush deeply and then looking up thoughtfully. “Never have I ever had sex with a girl.” she told, taking a gulp of the bottle— which made the starlet smirk and the others gasp. “College.” she shrugged. Everyone but Misty took a gulp, and the game went on.

“Never have I ever had sex in a tent.” Cordelia told an hour later, alcohol taking over her common sense and making Madison smirk as she saw how the woman’s eyes were filled with lust. She leaned forward and took the bottle, giving it directly to Zoe without even looking at her. Her eyes were locked with Cordelia’s dark ones, looking down at her lips as she licked her own.

“Very subtle, Cordy.” the girl whispered as she stood up and approached Cordelia. Before anyone could say anything to stop her, before nor the swamp witch nor the other girl were able to register what was happening, Madison was straddling the headmistress’ lap, lips clashing against the other’s. Even if at first Cordelia gasped, soon she had fallen into the hungry kiss, hands moving to cup the girl’s ass and pull her impossibly close against her body.

“The water of these showers is cold as the arti—” Kyle spoke, drying his hair with a towel before falling silent at the sight. Looking at the starlet and the headmistress, then turning his face to the swamp witch and then looking at Zoe with a questioning look, he frowned. “Is that… With… How?!”

“Don’t ask.” the girl cut him off, standing up and taking his hand before turning to look at Misty. Even if the swamp witch made her best to not to look hurt by the fact that Cordelia was sleeping with the girl that night, both Zoe and Kyle knew that their friend’s heart was breaking inside of her chest.  “Don’t worry Misty… You can stay in my tent.”

* * *

Madison’s head placed between her legs and her own tongue exploring the girl’s folds, Cordelia let out loud moans against the other’s center, the girl’s arousal starting to drip down her cheek. She loved hearing the starlet moan her name after so many hours of rushed touches, of hot kisses and of basically fucking as roughly as they could in the tent. “Fuck, Cordy, who would have thought you were so good at this.” Madison panted, stopping her work on the woman’s clit to press a rough bite on her inner thigh, making sure to leave another mark. Gasping, the woman’s eyes shot wide open in a delicious pain that turned quickly into pleasure.

“Stop it with the bites, I’m not yours.” the woman told as she pulled back, hand spanking the girl’s ass as hard as she could before Cordelia went back to sucking on her clit. The girl whimpered in pleasure, smirking as she got closer to her climax and felt Cordelia’s legs start to tense. The headmistress spanked the starlet’s buttcheek again, feeling her juices on her lips. “Mhm.” the woman moaned, collecting the girl’s juices with her tongue eagerly, as if they were the water she needed to make her throat stop burning. “Madison!” she finally came as hard as the first four times, a satisfied groan escaping her lips when the girl cleaned her folds with her tongue. Satisfied sighs followed, the girl moving from over the woman to lie next to her.

“I don’t do spooning.” the girl told, getting in the large sleeping bag and pulling the zip up from her side. _As if we had time for that, it’s almost sunrise,_ Cordelia thought to herself as she did the same, lying on her face, looking at the girl. Madison sighed and turned to look at the headmistress. “Who the fuck has a two person sleeping bag anyway?”

“Someone who got laid in a tent doing the missionary almost every weekend when she was engaged.”

* * *

A feeling of pleasure between her legs made the headmistress let out a soft moan in her sleep, Madison’s tongue running up and down her folds. “Mhm.” she hummed, face turning to bury her cheek in the pillow. A moan escaped her lips, a moan that was  _too loud._ “Ugh.” she groaned, cursing under her breath for a few seconds before she became fully aware of what was going on under the top layer of the sleeping bag. “Fuck, Madison, aren’t you hangover?”

“You’re so weak, Cordy.” the girl laughed, making sure that the woman ended up moaning her name a few minutes later despite of how much it hurt her head. Still, the woman opened her eyes and froze upon hearing Queenie’s voice, talking to Nan as they walked towards the woman’s tent. “She’s like I’ll wake you up at seven and it’s eight thirty and she’s still sleeping. Fifty bucks she’s cuddling Misty.”

“I don’t think that is exactly what is happening…” Nan laughed, accepting the bet. Their voices were closer  now, so close that the headmistress only had time to put a tank top on before the girls pulled down the zipper of the tent from outside. “Hey Delia, hey Madison. We’re going for breakfast at the cafeteria of the camping site, you two coming?” she spoke nonchalantly. Madison growled, keeping on giving a few more licks between the woman’s folds before speaking again.

“We already have. Now get the fuck out, I’m hungover.”

* * *

Despite the minor inconvenience of some of them being slightly hungover, the day was spent peacefully. They had gone swimming on the lake, and even if Madison insisted that there was no way she was getting in that filthy water she had ended up being pushed into the water by Zoe. The only one who seemed to not to have a good time was Misty, who hadn’t even touched the water. Wearing a navy blue swimsuit, Cordelia got out of the shower and besides her. “Hey, are you alright Misty?”

_It’s a funny thing,_ Misty thought bitterly as she looked at the woman that had stolen her heart and broken it into pieces, _how now you come to ask if I’m okay, when you made sure I was heartbroken yesterday night. No, I’m not alright. I haven’t slept, hearing you moan Madison’s name in the tent that I thought would be the place where I told you I loved you. I’ve spent hours crying over you, thinking of how stupid I am. I am stupid for falling in love with you when you were married, when I looked into your eyes and thinking that maybe I could be part of the light that shone in them. I am stupid for finding you the most beautiful woman on earth, when you don’t think the same. I’m stupid for thinking I have an opportunity with you now that Hank is dead and we’re away from that house, from your mother. I’m stupid for thinking that what happened between you and Madison was just my mind playin’ tricks on me, for thinking that after so many months of her teasing you I would come here and make a difference in your heart. I’m stupid for loving you, when you want someone else. I’m stupid for loving you, when you see me just as a friend. I don’t know, Delia. What is this? You say you hate Madison, but then you get drunk and have sex with her all night without even caring that I’m a few feet away from you. This scares me, Delia. The fact that I’ve been in the coven for just a few weeks and I’ve fallen so stupidly in love with you. I’m scared. You will never love me, and I should have never loved you._

“I’m fine.”

* * *

Misty’s worst nightmare was happening all over again, she realized when Madison took out poker cards from the headmistress’ bag and started a strip poker game. This time everyone was playing, though as soon as Madison started making everything but subtle comments directed towards the headmistress the game was stopped. With Cordelia and the girl sneaking inside their tent, everyone decided to extinguish the fire and go to bed before both women starting being too loud to let them sleep. Once again, Misty found herself lying on her tent alone, thinking of the headmistress.

Little did she know, that in the tent the older woman was sharing with Madison, there was nothing going on. With Madison straddling her and kissing her passionately, the headmistress had realized that something felt wrong between them. “Wait,” she had told, stopping the girl from kissing down her neck. “We can’t do this.”

“What do you mean?”

“This… this is not right.” she muttered. She didn’t know why, but since she had tried to speak with Misty that afternoon that she had suddenly been overwhelmed by guilt for what had happened between her and the starlet. She was just a girl, despite how much of an adult Madison wanted to be. And Cordelia, not only she was her teacher, but she did not feel as attracted to her as she had the night before. “It doesn’t feel right, Madison.”

“What? Everything I do to you feels right, Cordy.” the girl smirked, starting to unzip the woman's jacket and remove it. "You said it yesterday.”

“Yesterday I was drunk.” the woman muttered, feeling the piece of clothing be removed. While a part of her still lustfully wanted Madison, she kept thinking of someone else. Why was Misty so suddenly upset with her? _I shouldn't have left her alone yesterday night, I told her we'd share the tent_.

“Are you saying that you're not attracted to me unless you're drunk? Because then we can get the booze and have some body shots...” the girl suggested with a playful smirk. She did not care that the woman didn't want her as much as she wanted her, after all Madison only wanted her for sex. And if Cordelia was not going to fall in love with her, things would be easier.

“No, Madison, I don’t mean it like that. I want you, but only to have fun... I don't like _you._ ” the woman sighed, not wanting to offend the girl. "Like, I want to have sex with you, but nothing more."

"I know, Cordy. Why do you think I decided to fuck you instead of the swamp bitch? She's so clingy, she'd want me to be all cuddly and shit like that."” the other rolled her eyes and moved her hands to take off her tank top, pulling it over her head and tossing it aside. “But you need to get fucked, Cordy, and I am gonna do that.”

“I know.”

"What are you scared of? Me? I’m not a rapist or anything, Cordelia.” the girl told, eyes sparkling with sadness for a second as she spoke the word. “Listen, I know you love the swamp witch, and that you want to get in her pants too. It’s so obvious, everyone knows. The thing is, she’s not with you. You don’t want to do this, it’s okay. We’ll drink, and if you don’t want to I’ll find somewhere to go to get drunk and party. I don’t care. I’m just trying for you to stop being such a resentful prude.”

The woman pursed her lips, not even angry at the girl’s words but thoughtful. Misty seemed to hate her, resentful for having been left alone in a tent. She had to apologize to her, no matter what. _And still, she probably just likes me as a friend. I doubt she would ever like me or anyone in another way than platonic… And Madison, she wants me._ Cordelia sighed.

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m not with Misty, and she doesn’t seem to be really happy with me now… I should apologize to her though, I left her alone yesterday.” she muttered, looking up at Madison’s eyes. “Why do you want me so much?”

“You are a resentful prude, but you’re hot.” she shrugged, making the headmistress let out a laugh. “Don’t worry, Cordy.” the girl continued, rolling her eyes and reaching for the bag she had left out of the tent the night before, all without stopping to straddle the woman. Taking another bottle, this time of something that seemed to be tequila, she opened it and smirked, taking a long gulp before offering it to Cordelia. “I’ll help you forget her.”

* * *

Cordelia woke up, letting out a yawn and frowning at the feeling of the scandalous headache she had. "Body shots aren't that fun in the morning..." she muttered, giving a look at the girl sleeping next to her. With her head buried on the thin sleeping bag's pillow, Madison did not even notice that the woman stood up and put on some clothes before walking out of the tent and to the lake. She smiled, the pure air and the smell of plants all around their small camp, the feeling of breeze against her face. Stretching a bit, she looked at her watch and smiled, knowing that at least she would be able to spend at least an hour by herself. Deciding to go for a run to the lake. She smiled, finally reaching the calm lake, just in time to see the sun rise.  _This is amazing…_

From the corner of her eye she caught a silhouette approaching her spot, swimming in the waters. She turned her face to look at the person, taking a step behind when she realized who it was. Brown eyes set on the woman’s wet blonde hair, the headmistress knew that this was wrong, that Misty probably did not want to be near her. Muttering the swamp witch’s name, Cordelia sighed and sat down, trying to focus on something else than the woman who swam so near her. But she couldn’t focus, glancing every two seconds to the woman. Desperate, she stood up and started walking back on the small path that gave to their camping area. Turning her face to glance at the woman one last time, Cordelia froze.

Misty had gotten out of the water, standing in the small dock and retrieving a towel to dry her hair— not bothering to cover her naked body. Breathless, the headmistress’ mouth fell open, admiring the beauty of the woman’s body. Muscular, but not too much, with slightly tanned skin. It was as if Misty exercised every day, making sure her body was perfectly toned. _God, she’s beautiful,_ the headmistress couldn’t help but bite her lip, eyes still set on the woman.

It was then when Misty turned and spotted the woman standing there. Blue eyes met the woman’s brown ones, the peaceful smile that had been on the swamp witch’s face disappearing quickly. Taking her clothes and quickly covering herself with them, Misty ran to the woman’s spot, eyes with tears. “Didn’t you have enough with Madison that now you want to spy on me?” she hissed, turning around and slipping into the long dress.

“Misty, I didn’t know you’d be here.” the woman quickly excused herself, looking away to let the woman have some intimacy despite what had just happened. “But, now that you are… I want to apologize. For leaving you alone these nights, I told you we’d share the tent and—”

“I don’t care, Delia.” the swamp witch ended up interrupting. “I’m used to be alone anyway.”

And with that, the swamp witch put on her boots and walked away.

* * *

The sun set again, and this time Cordelia decided to go to sleep as soon as she had finished dinner. A few minutes later, probably expecting to spend another night together, the starlet entered the tent and zipped it up behind her, turning to look at the half-asleep woman. “Cordy…” she teased, lying next to the woman and running her fingers on the woman’s clothed stomach. “Are you asleep?”

“Not really.” the woman replied, opening her eyes and looking at the girl. “What do you want?” she questioned in a soft voice, swallowing hard. She had to stop Madison, tell her that there would not be a third time.

“I want you.” the girl grinned, sneaking her hand inside Cordelia’s pants. The woman quickly stopped her, gripping her wrist and pulling her hand out of her pants. With wide eyes and her mouth falling open, Madison frowned and looked at the woman with hate as she sat up. “What the fuck?”

“We have to stop this.” the headmistress told. Madison freed her hand and moved away, nodding as anger built inside of her. Cordelia knew that moment too much, having seen the starlet get angry too many times since she had got to the house.

“Is this because of the swamp bitch?”

“Yes.”

“I told you I don’t care, I just want to fuck.”

“But I do care. About this, about Misty, about you. I cannot hurt you like this.”

“Hurt me? Ha. As if you could hurt me.”

“I can. Since what happened at the frat party you’ve been having sex with everyone you can, and I am not against that. You ended up with Kyle and Zoe, and got hurt again. But, I can’t do that to you. Even if I don’t like you, even if sometimes I hate you, I cannot keep taking advantage of the fact that you need to have sex to feel something that is not emptiness.” The girl’s expression changed. Her ironic, amused smile disappeared, her eyes filled with something between fear and sadness. She stiffened, looking away from the woman’s eyes.

“You have no right to—”

“I’m not telling you to stop doing that. It’s none of my business who you have sex with, and I will not try force you to stop. But I care about you, and since you were raped, since you died, you’ve changed. I don’t want you to be hurt again, I don’t want you to keep believing that you’re just worth it because you can fuck anyone you want. You’re way more than just that.”

“What would you even know about that—” the girl tried to interrupt.

“You are more than that, Madison. You might be a sarcastic bitch sometimes, you might get on my nerves most of the time. But I know it’s all a facade. I won’t hurt you, I won’t judge you. I don’t judge you. I want to be someone you can trust, and I want you to believe in yourself. So stop thinking you can’t rely on someone.” the woman keep talking, moving forward to cup the girl’s face. “You don’t have to pretend with me. You’re safe.”

And in that moment Madison seemed to break down, tears rolling down her cheek as she stared at the woman’s brown eyes with fear. She looked like a scared little girl, Cordelia realized. Pulling her into her arms, Cordelia made the girl rest her head on her chest as she wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tight and feeling her cry against her chest.

“I’m so sorry, Cordelia.” the girl said between sobs, knowing that it was the right thing to do. “I’m so sorry I am such a shitty person, I don’t know how to stop.”

“You could start by trying. Be nicer, be… well, stop being the Hollywood Madison and become the teenager Madison.” the woman told, caressing the girl’s hair. “Start believing in yourself, and start trusting people. I know it’s hard, but not everyone wants to hurt you, not everyone hates you.”

“Yes they do.”

“No they don’t. You’ve been awful, a complete bitch. But these girls out there, they would love to have another friend. Start by apologizing, ”

“Okay.” the girl nodded, stopping to cry and pulling back. Awkwardly kneeling on top of the sleeping bag, she looked down and sighed, wiping away her tears again as she thought. “I’ll leave now.”

“No. Stay with me. I know you don’t do spooning, but—”

“I’d love to spoon with you, Cordelia.”

* * *

The next morning, lying between the woman’s arms, Madison sighed. It seemed that spooning, even if it was with clothes on, wasn’t that bad after all. Slowly she freed herself from the woman’s hug, smiling slightly as she saw her sleep, then walked out of the tent. Queenie and Nan sat next to the fire, eating their breakfast and laughing. No one else seemed to be awake yet.

“You two, come with me. I need your help.” the starlet commanded to the voodoo doll and the clairvoyant, making them frown but follow her away from the tents. It wasn’t usual that Madison asked for their help, and even if in normal circumstances Queenie would have immediately yelled at her, that day the girl didn’t want to fight. Walking away from the headmistress, the starlet sighed and lit a cigarette. “As you know, I’ve been fucking our headmistress these two days, but of course she is in love with the swamp bitch.”

“And if she is in love with Misty why did you f—”

“Listen, you maggots. I’ve been a fucking bitch, I know. And I— I’m sorry.” she said, not used to say these words. “I’ve had my fun with Cordy and I am feeling generous, so I’m gonna do something good and share with Misty. And you’re going to do what I say. Tonight you two go with Misty to the showers, I’ll go with Delia. We just gotta lock them in there, it’s easy as fuck so you better not fuck this up.”

“Why do you care about Cordelia now?”

“That’s none of your business.”

* * *

“Shit, I forgot my shampoo.” Madison cursed, having seen Misty and the other girls approach through the small window. Ignoring how Cordelia told her that she could borrow hers, telling her that she only used her own, she sneaked out and waited for the two other girls to execute their plan. Five minutes later both Nan and Queenie disappeared from the shower building and joined her, leaving the key of the shower room hanging from the lock.

* * *

_  
And then there was the kiss_

_Right out there in the universe_

_How did that happen_

_No, it could not have been worse_

_You forgot yourself_

_It could not have been worse_

_You broke my heart_

_You broke my heart_

 

_I used to love you_

_See the light inside of you_

_I used to dream that_

_You were an angel_

_You were an angel_

_And I was a starving child_

Frozen and hidden in one of the stalls of the showers, Cordelia waited for Misty to be done with the shower she was taking in the stall beside hers. Wondering where Madison was, she listened with fear as the woman sang, knowing that any kind of movement would make it obvious she was there. Mind racing, she knew that Misty would be less than pleased to find out the woman was there, even if it had been fate what had made her be there in that moment. Hadn’t Misty taken a shower that morning? _Maybe she just went to the lake again._

“Queenie, can you hand me my underwear?” the swamp witch asked timidly, waiting for a response or seeing her stall door open for a few seconds. “Queenie?” the woman called, poking her head through the door and then frowning. “Girls, it’s not funny. Where are you?” she questioned, walking towards the door and trying to open it. “Hey, it ain’t funny!” she shouted, pulling from the doorknob, trying to open it. “Queenie! Nan!”

Cordelia shifted her weight to the other foot, arms crossed on her chest as she started to feel the cold hit her. _Damnit, I’m gonna end up catching a cold._ Closing her eyes, she waited, hearing Misty struggle with the door before finally giving up. “Atchoo!” she covered her mouth, but it was too late. Sound of the woman approaching and opening all the stall doors, the headmistress shut her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

“Cordelia.”

The swamp witch’s voice did not show a sign of happiness when finding the woman, shivering and covered in a thin towel. Cordelia lowered her head and opened her eyes, staring awkwardly at her feet, not knowing what to say and sniffing. She wanted to cry, she wanted to explain the situation. But instead she stared at her feet, waiting for the woman to start yelling at her.

“Whatcha doing here?”

“I came to take a shower…” the woman started, looking at Misty for the first time. The woman was obviously upset, but her voice was soft, timid. “I came with, uh, Madison, but she left her shampoo in the tent...” she saw the swamp witch look down at the mention of the girl, but Cordelia kept talking. “I think she and the girls have set us a trap.”

“A trap? For what?”

“For us to talk, I guess.”

“Well, we better get dressed. We ain’t getting out of here soon.”

* * *

“Are you going to keep staring at me, ‘Delia?”

“Sorry.”

Two hours had passed according to Cordelia’s watch, and even if at first it had been easy to ignore each other, focusing on silly things like brushing their hair or cleaning their boots, they had become unable to do anything else but sit in silence, the headmistress checking that her phone still had no signal and low battery. She couldn’t stand not talking, knowing that the swamp witch was hurt and not having an opportunity to fix her mistakes.

“I’m not having sex with Madison.” she ended up blurting out, staring at Misty. The woman turned her face to look at her, wild curls covering half her face before she fixed them behind her ear. Blue eyes going wide told Cordelia that the swamp witch was surprised, wondering what was that about. “I mean, we did, but not anymore.”

“Why not? It seems last night you had a great time, and the night before, and the other…”

“I don’t have feelings for her.” Silence fell on the room again, Misty’s mind racing. _She doesn’t love Madison, everyone knows that. But, what does she mean with that? Maybe it’s her way to say she is not gonna fall in love with her?_ she thought, sighing in response and staring at Cordelia again, who inhaled deeply and kept speaking now that she had the swamp witch’s attention. “I was so drunk that it seemed a good idea, but after… well, after _we_ spoke, it didn’t feel like it. Yesterday I told Madison that it’s not gonna happen again.”

“I don’t get it. Why would Madison set us up? Isn’t she mad?”

“No, she knew I felt attracted to her body, but it wasn’t because I liked her or anything like that. I hate her attitude, that shitty starlet personality she has. She has always been teasing me, and I thought that I wouldn’t get that drunk the other night and be able to stop her, but I didn’t. And well, you were— _are_ — upset with me for leaving you alone, so—”

“I’m not mad for that.”

“What?”

“I am not mad for you leaving me alone.”

“Then?”

“You really are blind, Delia.”

“What?”

“I was in love with you. I’m still in love with you, I guess. I don’t know anymore.”

It was now the headmistress’ turn to be surprised. _I am in love with you… Does she really mean that?_ she wondered, suddenly seeing how all the pieces of the strange puzzle these vacations had been started to piece together. Misty’s want to be with her at night, her sadness when Cordelia had left with Madison into their tent, seeing that moment repeated so many times. Maybe even back in the coven the woman had been in love with her, and she hadn’t realized.

“Misty, I—”

“You don’t love me back, I know.”

“No, you don’t know.” Cordelia stood up and walked towards Misty, kneeling in front of her, chewing down on her lip as she thought of her next words. There was no other way of saying how she felt. “Madison and I just hooked up. There was nothing between us, just some sexual tension that we only had when we were drunk. We stopped having sex because I am in love with you, and I can’t stop thinking of you no matter what I’m doing or with who I am."

Leaning forward, she reached to cup Misty’s face and leaned into a kiss, but was denied of it when Misty turned her face. “No, Delia. We can’t… you can’t kiss me now.” she spoke, tears starting to run down her cheek. Despite how joyful she was inside, the woman knew that she couldn’t bring herself to love Cordelia again so quickly. “Not yet. I need time to think about this.” Misty told, letting out a sigh and then shrugging.

“Can I sit next to you at least?”

“Yeah.” the other nodded and watched the headmistress move next to her, her hands on her lap. Resting her head on the woman’s shoulder, Misty breathed shakily, moving a hand to wipe away her tears. “Will you wait for me?”

“Until the end of time.”

* * *

Between laughs and shouting, Cordelia gripped the rope swing and jumped forward, letting out a scream as she flew through the air, quickly letting go to fall into the cold water. “Wooh!” she screamed, going to swim away from the spot as she saw how the rope was pulled back and given to Kyle, who skillfully flew through the air and fell next to her. Zoe, Nan, Queenie, Misty, and even Madison decided to try, all of them ending up repeating it many times before they were all in the water, splashing around and making races. Wearing a bikini that Cordelia had lent her, the swamp witch pushed Nan under the water before being pushed by Kyle. Madison and Zoe splashed water against Queenie, who yelled at them to stop. Cordelia laughed, splashing water at the girls.

“Thank you, Cordy.” she heard Madison whisper as she swam past her and splashed Misty. With a grin, the swamp witch pushed her underwater, and started to swim towards Cordelia.

“No!” the woman laughed, starting to swim backwards, trying to escape. Misty’s hand grabbed her foot and pulled her close, making the headmistress take some air and prepare herself from the inevitable. When she finally stuck her head out of the water, Misty was in front of her, laughing. “You’ll pay for this.”

“Only if you catch me.”

* * *

Days passed, Saturday arriving too quickly. With a smile, Cordelia ate the roasted chicken she held, making sure to not to waste anything before throwing it into a bucket full of garbage. Satisfied, she smiled at Zoe, who did the same before looking around them and sighing. “Last night, girls.”

“I’m happy we came.” Queenie muttered.

“Of course you are, you met that guy… Jackson…” Nan grinned, making the other girls and women raise brows and laugh, Zoe and Madison quickly demanding who that guy was. “He asked her for her number and they’ve been texting all day.”

“Bitch, I’ll eat you.” the girl yelled, letting out a laugh before the others started shared amused looks and smug grins, silently deciding to burst into song.

_Queenie and Jackson sitting in the tree_

_K-i-s-s-i-n-g!_

They couldn’t finish the song, all of them laughing too much. Standing up, Madison straightened her top and sighed. “So there is a party that a group of guys I’ve met are organizing, maybe, uhh… You all want to come?” she asked, being the first time she did not speak with her usual bitchy tone. The other’s shrugged and nodded, all except but Misty standing up and starting to walk away. The headmistress furrowed her brows and looked at her.

“I’ll stay, I’m really tired.”

* * *

Kneeling in front of Misty’s tent, Cordelia inhaled deeply. Having decided to not to go either and instead stay with her, she gathered the courage to speak. “Misty? Are you awake?” she questioned, receiving a hum from inside and slowly unzipping the tent’s entrance. Lying on top of her sleeping bag, the swamp witch smiled at the woman, who zipped the fabric up and lay next to her. “Why didn’t you wanna go to the party?” she told.

“I needed to think.”

“About what?”

“You. Us.”

“Really?” Cordelia turned her face to her side, staring at the woman’s profile. _God, she’s beautiful…_ “I’m not trying to pressure you, but… what uh, have you thought about?” she asked, watching the other swallow hard. Little did Cordelia know that Misty was only gathering courage and planning her next movements.

“This.” the other muttered, rolling so she was on top of Cordelia, straddling her and leaning forward, hands pulling the woman into a deep, hungry kiss. Despite the original confusion, the headmistress quickly kissed the other back, hands moving to cup her face. Smiling she pulled back, biting down her lip to hold a grin. “I love you, Delia. I don’t care that you’ve been with Madison… I just want to be with you.”

“And I just want to be with you.” the headmistress replied, kissing her again, lying down and pulling Misty on top of her. “I love you too.” she muttered between kisses. They spent what seemed to be hours like that, kissing and laughing, just enjoying the feeling of each other’s body against the other’s, not bothered by the clothes that they still wore. They didn’t rush, it wasn’t about that. Slowly, their kisses became heavier, hotter, sharp breaths and soft moans escaping their lips. Misty took off her dress, moving off Cordelia for her to take off her clothes. Just wearing her socks and her underwear, she heard a laugh, turning to look at Misty. “What?”

“My Mama said that the night she got pregnant my dad was wearing socks.” Misty commented, shrugging and then blushing. “I just remembered that fact outta nowhere, and it’s funny.” she spoke, making Cordelia roll her eyes. Moving towards the other, kneeling on the sleeping bag just like Misty did, she leaned forward and kissed her softly.

“You’re adorable sometimes.” she said, brushing the tip of her nose against Misty’s and smiling as her hands moved to hook her fingertips on her underwear. Looking at the swamp witch with a questioning look, and receiving a slight nod, Cordelia started pulling Misty’s panties down, stopping to make her lie down. “I love you.” she reminded one last time as she discarded the piece of clothing to the side. Smiling she then removed the woman’s bra, leaning forward to press kisses all over the woman’s skin.

Another hour passed, now both of them lying down, completely bare. With Cordelia’s fingers circling her clit, Misty moaned loudly, eyes closed and lips parted. “I love you… so much...” she half whispered, half moaned, making Cordelia smile. Leaning forward to go back to kissing her, the woman slid two fingers inside of her lover, smiling at the louder moan.

“I love you too…” she whispered against the other’s lips, starting to move her fingers inside and out of the other in a gentle pace. Nothing could ever top this moment, Cordelia knew when she noticed Misty’s nails digging on her shoulders and back, making her hiss in pain but not stop. She kept moving her fingers, moving her thumb to circle the swamp witch’s clit again. Moments later, Misty climaxed, Cordelia’s name escaping her lips.

None of them couldn’t wait to spend their lives together.


End file.
